1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a unique universal bidirectional screw (BDS) system, and in particular its application to the spine, also referred to as bi-directional fixating transvertebral (BDFT) screws which can be used as a stand-alone intervertebral device which combines the dual functions of an intervertebral spacer which can be filled with bone fusion material(s), as well as a transvertebral bone fusion screw apparatus. In the posterior lumbosacral and thoracic spine, BDFT screw/box constructs can be used independently or supplemented with a novel horizontal mini-plate which prevents upward bone graft intrusion into the thecal sac and nerves. In the anterior lumbosacral spine BDFT screw box constructs can be inserted into and supplemented by a circumferential cage. These posteriorly and anteriorly placed stand-alone intervertebral body fusion constructs may obviate the need for supplemental pedicle screw fixation.
The present invention also relates to stand-alone or supplemental posterior cervical and lumbar calibrated inter-articular joint stapling devices which may obviate and/or lessen the need for supplemental pedicle screw fixation.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The history and evolution of instrumented spinal fusion in the entire human spine has been reviewed in our two prior copending applications Ser. No. 11/536,815, filed on Sep. 29, 2006, and Ser. No. 11/208,644, filed on Aug. 23, 2005, the related contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Currently the majority of posterior cervical and almost all anterior and posterior lumbosacral and thoracic fusion techniques are typically supplemented with pedicle screw placement. Complications of pedicle screw placement in cervical, thoracic and lumbar spine include duration of procedure, significant tissue dissection and muscle retraction, misplaced screws with neural and/or vascular injury, excessive blood loss, need for transfusions, prolonged recovery, incomplete return to work, and excess rigidity leading to adjacent segmental disease requiring further fusions and re-operations. Recent advances in pedicle screw fixation including minimally invasive and image-guided technology, and the development of flexible rods, imperfectly address some but not all of these issues.
Complications of all current spinal interbody fusion devices is their lack of coverage of the majority of the cross-sectional area of the vertebral endplates, and their lack of adequate, if any capacity to penetrate bone, and hence the heightened risk of implant extrusion. Furthermore the bone and biological bone fusion agents which are packed into the intervertebral space can easily blossom and grow upward into the thecal sac causing neural compression, in the absence of a physical barrier between the fusing growing bone, and the thecal sac.